MALICIOUS AIMS-Before Cruel Intentions
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: So guys, this is it, my FIRST EVER story, this is a practice bit of writing, and if you want me to carry on, just tell me what you think, and if you like it, I'll do more. These characters are supposed to be viewed as the original actors; Sarah Michelle Gellar and Ryan Philippe. Rated M for drug reference and swearing, and the drug content and sex that will ensue if I write more.
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

Prologue

Kathryn Merteuil had been, and still was, unbelievably, incredibly bored. For the past three months all that had kept her occupied was crack and fucking the guys who dealt it. She was bored of school-it was important to keep everyone under the illusion that she still was a model student- she was bored of home- all that she could use for entertainment was the TV and Facebook. But most of all, she was utterly, frustratingly tired of the fact that she had set out the board, but no one had come to play. She _needed_ someone with which to battle, and match in combat, and ultimately, win. She had relayed this only once to Min Lin, who had replied, in her typically nervous style "Miss Kathryn, what is it you _are _wanting?" Kathryn looked up, her eyes glinting with danger. She replied with her voice drowned in darkness;

"An equal."

MALICIOUS AIMS-Before Cruel Intentions

Chapter 1-The first Meeting

Manchester Prep School echoed with the voices of adolescents and their classes and loves and feelings and sex. It disgusted Kathryn. She stood on top of the main staircase, two marble sets of stairs, one either side, while students filtered beneath and around her into the classrooms. They had nearly as much wealth as her, they all had the basic same sexual experience as her, and yet here they were, conducting themselves with about as much prowess as an elephant in platform boots, totally unaware of the damage they could cause if they put their mind to it. Kathryn knew how much a few words could do, and wielded the power of perilous secrets and dangerous liaisons well. But was there anyone else who did? No, infuriatingly.

'Well now,' Thought Kathryn, her attention diverted 'What is this?' Someone new, someone _attractive _walked across the black and white diagonal tiles of the entrance hall, a confident walk. A strut, even. His hair was gelled into a stylish set of sharp curls, which fitted his long, angular face with gentle cheekbones. His nose was round and with good position and shape, and was placed at good length away from his pale pink pouted lips. Kathryn noted several things about his physique: broad shoulders, good coordination when moving, and arms kept swinging delicately by his sides. More than that, he wore a pair of smart Gucci shoes and slung over his shoulder was a dark brown leather Prada messenger bag along with the school's mandatory uniform. So, Mr Suave had money, and a decent amount, obviously. What mystified Kathryn the most were the sunglasses he wore, a decent pair of Hugo Boss's. If there was one thing that Kathryn disapproved of, it was wearing sunglasses inside. It represented a reluctance to expose one's eyes, and therefore, they could be looking anywhere. But then, his smooth, moisturised hands reached up and removed them. He had piercing blue eyes, which were currently occupied with looking at the imitation vase on display in the foyer, or more than likely, the receptionist behind it.

Kathryn watched him lean over the desk and talk to the receptionist, slipping a dirty pun in at every opportunity. The now empty foyer echoed with his first words; 'Do you suppose I might _slip in _to the headmaster's office to discuss my _coming _here?' His voice, she noted, was precise and he rolled his tongue seductively. The receptionist murmured something and guided the new specimen to the Principal's office. The boy glanced at the receptionist's ass in her tight black pencil skirt, while Kathryn pressed herself against the walls as she crept down the stairs on her left.

She followed the two through the grand corridors of Manchester Prep- Kathryn mentally noting that this boy had a truly rock-hard ass- until they reached the waiting area outside Principal Sherman's office, at which point the receptionist knocked, leaned into the Principal's, making sure to let the new kid see her toned legs, and informed him that he should wait ten minutes at least, before wiggling her ass out of the office. She smiled at Kathryn as she went, a smile which Kathryn reciprocated with feigned enthusiasm. Her smile dropped to her usual tight-lipped look of consideration as she leaned against the pillar opposite to the boy. He looked Kathryn up and down, as she tucked her hands in the small of her back, pushing out her chest. After a moment, he leaned forward on the spotless couch and spoke.

"Valmont. Sebastian Valmont"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sucked in a thin slice of air. "Oh please, you may be a guy but you're not completely vacuous. Cheesy and cliché barely even cover the audacity of your last sentence."

Sebastian arched his eyebrow in a mix of shock and something else…amusement, or appreciation? "I was just considering the possibilities of A) that you're a virgin and B) whether you'd ever tell me your name."

"A you will never know, unless you plan on becoming about a hundred times less slim-filled, and B is one of the few things I am willing to divulge to you; Kathryn Merteuil."

"That wouldn't be Kathryn, daughter of Tiffany, by any chance?"

Kathryn wasn't shocked, her mother lived a public life as a trust fund rich bitch, and everyone in the decent social circle of the Upper East Side knew her name. "Yes, as it happens. What interest could it _possibly _be to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just that my father seems to be screwing someone of that name, and he has recently made an extremely costly purchase of a diamond accessory. So-um….I guess that- " He faltered at this point, as Kathryn had not only bent down so her eyes were opposite his, but her cleavage was also on display in front of his hungry eyes. Kathryn smiled on her exterior and interior. 'So, this bastard has a weakness for sex. Good.' Her hand lifted to Sebastian's chin and closed his wet mouth with a gentle push.

"_So_, I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I'd like. Goodbye horny." She finished for him. Kathryn pushed herself up and left Sebastian to stare as she strode from the office.

"Until we meet again, my dear!" She heard him call after her. And Kathryn had one last, memorable thought of Sebastian Valmont for the rest of the day; 'This will be fun!'


	2. Chapter 2- Laying down the gauntlet

The walk of self-assurance that accompanied Sebastian Valmont as he walked under the final bridge in Central Park was one that had been notorious at his old school. It was a walk that, to all students and most faculty, represented a cocky, charming young man who could do damage if he wished. But here in the Upper East Side, no one was wary, or even noticed him as he walked. He was glad. It meant a whole new challenge awaited him, to be able to conquer all the sweet, innocent girls, and all the women who considered themselves impenetrable in every way, who would soon find that there are more ways than one to penetrate a woman.

Dammit, there she was again! Kathryn kept creeping in to his thoughts. It was aggravating and, in his opinion, a little pathetic how he was becoming slowly infatuated with this girl. This ordinary, normal girl. But he had been at Manchester for one week and had already heard what a notoriously good girl she was, which was completely not normal for someone her age. And hadn't she shown a glimpse of that mean girl- bitch, even? - When they first met? Sebastian knew he had to have her, but also knew she wouldn't be an easy thing to have. But it was a grim day when Sebastian Valmont didn't face up to a challenge.

He more or less strolled across a busy road with that walk, and he had reached it; Fifth Avenue at 79th street; The Merteuil household.

Kathryn had seen him coming from the second floor balcony, and made it her business to look as presentable as possible. This boy wouldn't be allowed to see her in anything that wouldn't suggest a body part. She chose a frilled pink top which gave her breasts decent moving space and a just-above-knee length skirt, to go with his all black ensemble that she saw he was wearing. She leapt barefoot onto the piano stool and began a perfect note-by-note rendition of Evanescense's Bring Me To Life.

She heard him downstairs, self-assurance personified, being recognised by the manservants as the 'young man who would be staying here'. The doors to the living space flung open, and in he came, with a smug smile and, Kathryn could tell, he was impressed momentarily by the grandness of the room. He'd be an idiot not to be. She raised an eyebrow as he plunged himself down onto a Louis XV chair and lay there, lazily observing her, and her doing the same for him.

She called Min Lin for tea, and stepped over to beside the piano.

"That was very good playing." He said, monosyllabic and patronizing, rolling his head around in the sun cascading down through the windows.

"When you've had an upbringing like mine, you come to realise how 'good' you are, and that was better playing than you would get at the Radio City Music Hall, so cut the bullshit, and tell me what exactly it is you're doing here?" Kathryn was pissed off, unexpectedly. What right had he to saunter into her house like he lived there?

"My my, someone's a little touchy. Time of the month?" It was sickening; he was smiling at the very suggestion. "But, seeing as you insist, I am here to inspect the place I shall shortly be living in." He rose and walked towards the corridor, but Kathryn intercepted him and stood, like a stone pillar in his way.

"I don't think so shitstick. This is my parent's house, and therefore mine, so before you decide how you're going to conduct yourself, a few words to the wiser." Kathryn shoved him back down on the chair and descended down gracefully onto the chaise lounge opposite him. Min Lin brought in the tea and left silently.

As Kathryn was pouring tea for the both of them, she said "You seem to be unaware of how my world works. In my world, I choose who comes into it and who is kept out. Unfortunately, this rule has only one exceptions; my mother. I can't change her mind about the depressingly persuasive man you like to call 'dad', but I will try my best. And if that doesn't work, well I guess this it." She paused and handed Sebastian a teacup filled with Chinese herbal tea and continued while crossing her legs. "You're a part of my life, but a small one. You're just another card on the deck, and until you've done something or someone that matters to me, you will remain so. My bedroom is out of bounds completely, as is my personal bathroom and the study. Everything else is open to be looked through, analysed and be dirtied, and I have no doubt you plan to do all three."

"Well, let me tell you a thing or two," Sebastian raised himself up on the chair and sat across from Kathryn at eye-level. "I have no intention of becoming a large part of your life. But I need you. If I want to be respected and given consideration at Manchester, I need a reputation, and I'm going to get one. I need you to be my first lay, the big one, the one that puts me on the map. What do you think I'm _actually_ here for?"

Kathryn sipped her tea, considering. "You're hot, there's no denying, but I'm not your average high school slut." Kathryn and Sebastian rose and faced each other, and their bodies were only separated by the tea trolley. "If I'm going to give up my body to someone like you, I want a reputation to go along beside him. You have done nothing to even try to make me consider you, and I need a man equally intelligent as me, who is just as deadly. Deadly," Kathryn caressed Sebastian's neck lightly. "turns me on."

"So what you're saying is you want someone who can wage a war with you and win?"

"Correct. But this seems to be impossible to manage so far. Care to try it? I know nothing of your intellect, but it'd be interesting to see you struggle." Kathryn smiled wickedly.

"When do we start?" Sebastian asked. He wanted her, and needed her, so he would need to beat her.

"Let the games begin, Sebastian." She plunged back down and lay on the silky velvet of the chaise longue and looked up while dragging her fingers across her neckline. "Your move"

Sebastian walked out silently. He didn't know anyone, he wasn't particularly easy to be friends with, and Kathryn was connected with all the important people at Manchester Prep; it was going to be harder to win this game than he had first anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3- Suspicions

Kathryn sat, on Tuesday, cross-legged in the courtyard, on the grey stone bench adorned with numerous engravings and proclamations of love or hormones, and did what she always did; observed. She found it almost comical how her acquaintances at school actually believed she listened to the dire drivel the spewed every day. No no no. Kathryn may have been smiling, laughing, gossiping, but her brain was calculating exactly how much the people she surrounded herself with were trying to hide. Some of them lied, some of them embroidered the truth, but they weren't particularly successful in either category. But the interest lay in what they would, now and then, accidentally mention a few words, a phrase out of context and Kathryn adored her talent for diagnosing this little verbal faux par and seeing what dark little emotion was hibernating inside. It exhilarated her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn saw _him_ again. Sebastian was leaning lazily against one of the large square pillars, with a snobbish look on his face (did he ever convey any other emotion?) and catching glances at some of the girl's with their backs to him. And even, maybe, boys? Dammit, though Kathryn, I can't have him being bisexual. It could _ruin _the plan.

"Blaine!" She called, easily identifying the peroxide blonde highly-gelled hair of Blaine Tuttle, gay seducer and general bitch at Manchester Prep. He bounced over to Kathryn, not in any way cheery, but glad at the prospect he might be getting a new challenge from her.

"Miss Merteuil, to what possible end could I owe this pleasure?" This was another reason Blaine was useful, you could never really pin down what was respect and what was ass-kissing.

"That boy over there, bordering on hot, I want you to find out for me which team he plays for."

"I'm guessing we're not talking the Chicago Bears here, huh?" Blaine smirked at his own joke, an ability Kathryn was both impressed and repulsed by.

Kathryn stuffed a $50 bill in his hand, only to have it quickly replaced back into hers by other well-manicured fingers.

"Consider this…..a favour." Blaine said slyly. He and Kathryn had long been aware of each other's proclivity for perforating trouble, unknown, among the school's faculty and students. If ever there was a time he could really prove himself, it was now.

"Accepted. With your connections, I shouldn't imagine it'll be too hard for you to find my house. Meet me there after school on Saturday, and please have something for me, because I don't work to generously when pissed off." With that, Kathryn strode out of the courtyard into the library, and Blaine smiled. He liked discovering things, and gender was a specialty of his.


	4. Chapter 4- Blaine meets the new boy

Blaine Tuttle leaned against one of the many stone pillars holding up Manchester Prep while trying to use a mixture of saliva and rubbing to eradicate the stain of Greg McConnell's semen out from his blazer pocket. Gregory could certainly cum, but had no talent for being the slightest bit hygienic about it. Blaine knew he should probably have outed Greg by now, but the man- as did many of them- had his uses, and was a vital link into knowledge of the rough and tumble straight sporting gossip world, and he was an ally Blaine couldn't afford to lose.

"Fuck!" He muttered as the white spots showed their tenacity for staying on the collar. Blaine took off the blazer and folded it into his grey Dolce and Gabbana messenger bag. Now, for the hunt. He set off at a brisk pace down the corridor and opened one of the heavy oaken doors in the side of the passage; Regina Michaels and Michelle Rowanski making out. Figures. Manchester Preparatory School was a huge campus, consisting of three buildings, two new and modern blocks for Science, Maths, and the Creative Arts, and the old antique converted chapel building that served for all other classes. 'Think!' Blaine thought to himself. 'If I was Sebastian Valmont- I should be so lucky- where would I be?' He pondered this while pacing down the rest of the stone passage. 'C'mon Blaine! He likes music, classical music, but the only ones doing that are severely unattractive. He's kind of a snob, but too antisocial to be with the snotty bastards under the delusion they run the school. Sophistication searching for attractive sophistication… the library!' Of course, it was glaringly obvious!

Blaine brushed his hand through his heavily-gelled hair and walked across the grass quad, smirking all the way. He entered the school's West Wing and almost skipped down to where the library was at the other end of the corridor. A couple of the closeted checked him out as he went, and Blaine had no complaints- Closeted, out, unsure, curious, as long as they gave good head, Blaine had no qualms. He didn't even know what a qualm was, but he knew he didn't have any.

He entered the library like a snake did the grass, slippery, clever, and manipulative. The library- formally the Rosemond Library- was a huge stone fortress at the centre of the old building, housing any and every type of book, be it George Orwell or Roald Dahl, it could most definitely be found in the library. The book-lined walls formed the shape of a cross, and a titanic mahogany table that conformed to this odd shape had been especially imported for the school's use. There, reading what could only be _Seventeen_-that idiotic magazine for tweens-, was Sebastian Valmont. He looked, to Blaine's surprise, thoroughly invested in the bratty twaddle, but if anyone could distract him, it was Mr Blaine Tuttle.

He gracefully walked up to where Sebastian was sitting and sat himself in the next seat.

"So, what exactly is the hottest stud this side of eternity doing sitting all alone reading some rubbish about menstrual cramps?" Blaine was subtle. Subtle as a brick.

Sebastian glanced up, his eyes flashing beneath his spectacles, and he closed the magazine.

"And I could also ask what someone who is gayer than half of West Hollywood is doing sitting talking to me. Well, if you must know, this…periodical intrigues me, all the whining and the sobbing about 'will he ever like me?' is ludicrously entertaining." Sebastian cringed internally. He would never normally be this forward, but he needed to make some connections.

"Well, perhaps I want to be entertained as well." Blaine leaned back in his chair, exposing his school shirt, undone to the chest, revealing undoubtedly sexual chest hairs.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not in the mood for entertaining." Sebastian scooped up the magazine again and started flicking through the pages. Blaine narrowed his eyes. He was persistent person, but also could be remarkably impatient when it came to seduction.

"Listen," Blaine leaned across to Sebastian and looked to be reading the magazine as his breath tickled Sebastian's neck "This school can make one incredibly hormonal, and don't pretend you don't like me, because it's obvious you do. Body language, nervousness, etcetera etcete-bloody-ra." Blaine was glad; all those Psychology lessons were paying off.

Sebastian moaned, quietly and understated, but a moan nonetheless. As he came away, Blaine pinned his arms to either side of the chair, giving Sebastian no room to move. They looked in to each other's eyes, like some sort of twisted romantic movie.

"So maybe entertaining's not such a bad idea after all." Sebastian smirked, a half smirk, one of cruel pondering "You know Blaine, I used to kiss," his hand moved up to the other male's leg, tracing a pattern "all of my boy friends."

Blaine refused to crumble, but Sebastian was doing a damn good job of being subtle and sexy. "Really?"

"Yeah," Valmont leaned across and whispered into Blaine's ear "_used _to." Sebastian sat back in his chair and put both his hands together in a finger triangle. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Ever go further than that?"

Sebastian shrugged "I may have done. I guess you might find out one of these days."

Blaine knew he was on a mission for Kathryn, but he felt his cock stiffen and stand to a tent in his trousers. "So what is this," he shook his finger at them both "going to be?"

Sebastian smiled and crossed his legs.

"A beautiful friendship."


End file.
